Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, more particularly, to methods for fabricating a semiconductor device.
Deposition and etching processes are used to fabricate a semiconductor device. However, there may be technical difficulties in supplying a deposition or etching gas into the deep holes, especially holes with a narrow opening. This difficulty may be overcome by enlarging an overall size of the hole, but this approach may reduce the integration level of the device.